


Secret Server 2020

by adrienthechatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/pseuds/adrienthechatnoir
Summary: Adrien bought two tickets to a movie and Nino "isn't available." What will happen when Adrien asks Marinette to go to the movies with him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Secret Server 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrgloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgloss/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Emi! I really hope you enjoy this Adrienette fic!

“Marinette, wake up!” Tikki tries to wake up the sleeping girl to help her be on time for once. However, the blue-haired girl doesn’t wake up.

Tikki hides as she hears the click of the trapdoor opening. Sabine sighs at the sight of her daughter still asleep. “Marinette, sweetie. Wake up. You’re late for school.” 

“Mnngh,” Marinette groans before what her mom told her registers. “Gah! I’m late! Thanks, Maman! I need to get dressed now!” Sabine nods and closes the trapdoor behind her as she leaves Marinette to get dressed. 

Marinette puts on her usual, white t-shirt with flower print, pink capris, black denim jacket, and pink flats before running downstairs, grabbing a croissant, and running outside to get to school. She races to her classroom and takes her seat next to Alya. 

“Gurl, you need to start waking up early!” Alya whisper yells at her best friend. 

“I know. I know.” Marinette whispers back. Adrien looks behind him and waves to Marinette with a smile, she waves back with a nervous smile. 

He turns back to pay attention to what Madamoiselle Bustier is saying and Marinette sighs dreamily. Alya just laughs quietly.

Mme. Bustier dismisses the class for lunch and Nino and Alya leave so that Adrien and Marinette can have some alone time. 

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien smiles as he approaches her. 

Marinette stutters out, “H-hi Ad-Adrien!” With a nervous smile.

“I got two tickets to a movie, and Nino won’t be able to make it.” Adrien hesitates for a moment. “Would you want to maybe go with me?”

“To-to the mo-movie with yo-you!? I- yes! I mean, that would be nice!” Marinette manages out.

Adrien’s smile brightens, “Great! See you tonight? I can pick you up?” 

“S-sure!” Marinette smiles. “See you then?”

“See you then.” Adrien smiles before leaving to go to the Agreste manor for lunch.

Marinette waves until Alya comes over and puts her hand down. 

“So,” Alya starts with a grin on her face. “What was that all about?”

“ADRIEN INVITED ME TO THE MOVIES ALYA!!!” Marinette yells with a smile on her face. “Adrien invited me to the movies!” 

Alya smiles, “That’s great, Marinette! This could be your chance to finally tell him how you feel!” 

“But Alya! What if he doesn’t feel the same!” Marinette panics, “What if he rejects me, and I’m so humiliated I can never speak to him again!? Everything would be ruined!!” She dramatically falls to the floor. 

“Girl chill! He’s not going to reject you! I’ve seen the way he looks at you! He obviously has a crush on you!” Alya smiles encouragingly.

“Fine.” Marinette sighs, “I’ll tell him how I feel tonight.” 

~after the movie~

“So,” Adrien starts, “How did you like the movie?”

“Amazing!” Marinette blurts out and realizes that wasn’t a full sentence. “Uh- I mean, you’re amazing. No! It’ was amazing. Not that you aren’t amazing or anything…” she trails off.

“So, you liked it. That’s good!” He smiles at her. 

“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette asks nervously.

Adrien seems mildly concerned as he responds, “Yes?”

“Um…” Marinette hesitates. “I have something I need to tell you…”

“You can tell me anything,” he smiles at her reassuringly.

Marinette takes a deep breath, “Adrien, I love you, and if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine, I just ne-” She’s cut off by soft lips pressed against hers.

He pulls back and wraps his arms around her in a hug, “I love you too, Marinette.”


End file.
